Our goals are better understanding, diagnosis and treatment of thromboembolic and hemorrhagic diseases; and developing new methods for isolating and purifying plasma proteins. Urokinase. Evidence has recently been obtained for in vitro conversion of the highly purified two-chain form of urokinase (47,000 M.W.) to a single-chain form (33,500 M.W.) by serine protease(s) in the preparation... AHF and vWF. Pure AHF has been isolated free of vWF, and vWF free of AHF. Both are homogeneous by SDS polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis and about 10,000 X purified. Plasma AHF has been shown to be about 240,000 daltons while vWF is about 280,000. These data suggest that AHF and vWF are probably two separate molecules...Heparin and antithrombin. The interaction of thrombin and antithrombin is accompanied by the cleavage of an approximately 8000 M.W. peptide from the N-terminal region of the antithrombin; heparin binds to a dithiothreitol-sensitive region of antithrombin near the C-terminus... Affinity chromatography. Using trichloro-s-triazine to link ligands covalently to solid-phase matrices, we have controlled the displacement of each chlorine by various nucleophiles in organic phase without hydrolysis... Thrombotic states. Patients with elevated serum cholesterol and triglyceride levels showed concomitant increases in the levels of coagulation factors II, VII, IX and X... Platelet function. Platelets treated with EDTA or freed from plasma proteins prior to fixation partitioned differently in a two-phase polymer system; electrophoretic mobility was also altered. vWF and coagulant activity are bound to platelets in the presence of ristocetin but are impaired by ADP and trypsin, or in platelets from a patient with Bernad-Soulier syndrome.... Hepatitis B surface antigen. HBsAg is removed by PEG precipitation from albumin and preparations of coagulation factos II, VII, IX and X and is concentrated for ease of detection and assay of blood bank plasma or fractions. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Ong, E.B., A.J. Johnson and G. Schoellmann: Identification of a active site histidine in urokinase. Biochim. Biophys. Acta 429:252, 1976.